


I am Your Sir. You WILL be my Pet.

by TrenchCoatandBlackWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoatandBlackWings/pseuds/TrenchCoatandBlackWings
Summary: Dom!Cas and Sub!Dean meet at a club, and have an explosive night together. I am basing the dynamics of the relationship from my own experiences. Everything is consensual, I will NOT put any NonCon in this, although it may look like some DubCon.Cas has a good relationship with his brothers in this one.Italics are thoughts not spoken.Again - I own nothing except for my own thoughts that go with the prompt.





	I am Your Sir. You WILL be my Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is square O5 - "BDSM Anyone?"  
> I am basing the relationship dynamics on my own BDSM experiences. Hope everyone enjoys it!

“Oh come on Cas! You are wound tighter than a drum. That last asshat didn’t do it for you and you know it!” Gabe was pleading with his little brother to go to the club with him. Gabe had been flirting with the bartender at “Ropes and Leather” for a couple of weeks, but just couldn’t seal the deal. He was heading back this weekend, and was going to pour it on until the bartender at least gave Gabe his phone number. “Look, bro. Even Luci is coming with us this time. He’s just doing some exploring. We will both be there, even though a bad ass like you doesn’t need back up.”  
Cas shook his head “It’s not that I don’t think I would enjoy watching both of you getting rejected multiple times tonight” Luci and Gabe both scoffed “But I do not feel that finding a sub in a club like that is a safe idea, or a good one at that.”   
Gabe was adamant “Dude, they have serious house rules. You will get them when we get there, and you will really like it little bro. You aren’t going to regret it, and neither with Luci.” Gabe elbowed his older brother in the ribs as if to ask for back up.  
“Look, Castiel” Luci was always so formal and used Cas’ full name every time “You are really stressed, and just getting yourself off multiple times a day isn’t doing it, is it? Before you act so horrified that I know, we lived in the same house for how long? I can tell when you have been at it, and I can tell when Gabriel has been getting too friendly with his hand too. Now, both of you get your asses out the door and into the car!”  
Luci turned and walked out the door, knowing his brothers would follow him “Castiel, call me if you don’t need a ride home. They have rooms that you can use for the night if you should choose. Gabriel will drive the care home if both of us are otherwise occupied so he can hopefully get some time with the tree behind the bar.”  
On arriving at Ropes and Leather, the three men were stopped at the door and given a breath test to make sure they didn’t already have alcohol in their systems. The bouncers at the entrance walked the men through the procedures “We are making sure you are not already inebriated or under the influence. If we see any signs of you being over your limit or nearing it, you will be cut off and escorted to a cab to take you home. Anything that goes on here is monitored, and it will all be consensual. If we find you doing something without explicit consent, you will be banned from ever returning here. The bracelets have different colors. You can start with one color, and change to another, but we will only allow it once per visit. If you want to change twice, it’s not happening, so make sure you know what you want to do tonight. Blue indicates a Dom that is looking. Green is a Sub that is looking. Yellow is either a dom or a sub, but they are there with a partner. Red is a Sub or a Dom that is not currently looking, but open to conversation. Black means do not approach without direct permission. The black bracelets will have a number attached to them. The person with the matching number is who you need to ask for permission to approach. We support all orientations here. If there is any action or speech that can be taken as hateful, you will be banned.   
“Now Gentlemen, what are your colors?”  
Cas was impressed by how clean the club was, and how well run it seemed to be. The outside looked like an old warehouse, while the inside was very tasteful, and provided room to dance and plenty of tables and chairs that were cozy and private for conversation.   
Cas gave into his brothers, and took a blue bracelet. Surprisingly, Luci had a red bracelet, because “I don’t know which one I want this weekend, but I can change it if I talk to the right person. You know I do both.” Gabe went with green this time, not having any luck with the bartender when he wore blue or yellow. Castiel saw the man behind the bar, and was a little shocked at what Gabe seemed to prefer “Cas, I want to climb him like a tree and never come down. He’s stunning and tall and everything that I see in my wet dreams!”   
Cas shook his head at the torrent of information that he didn’t want to know. Luci approached as Gabe left “You would think he’d want someone that he wouldn’t have to stand on a chair for. The poor guy is going to develop neck and back problems leaning down to Gabriel’s level. Go enjoy yourself. I see some men over there with green on.” Luci walked away to the bar, and joined a man and a woman that both sported red.  
Cas looked around the room, beer in hand, and saw the group of men his brother had mentioned. They looked a few years younger, and all had green bracelets. Cas took a deep breath, puffed up his chest, and approached the men.  
“I am looking for someone to scene with. Tonight would be preferable, and if we are both satisfied, I would like for it to be a continuing thing. We would need to sit aside and talk about our terms first, and I would prefer one of the rooms here for the introduction. My name is Castiel, but you may call me ‘Sir’. The one of you that comes with me will be my pet for the night.” Cas saw three of the men gulp, and one had a fire in his eyes “Well, that leaves Three of us out. I’m Dean, this is Vic, and the dude missing his sleeves is Ash.” Dean pointed over his shoulder to the two men that backed away from the group “Those guys don’t like to play here, they have their own set ups at home that they prefer. I have a playroom at home too, but I won’t tell you my address until after we figure out what is going on. I did crazy dom once, and I won’t do it again.”  
Cas nodded his head “Very well, and understandable. Shall the four of us take a seat and discuss terms?” Dean cut a look to the other two men, and when they nodded their assent, Dean said “Sure, man. But on one condition, no more beer for you after this. We all have had one, and I don’t’ like having to knock guys around that mess with my friends when they are too far gone to scene.”   
Cas dipped his head in respect to the rule that was just laid out “I understand. Since we are not yet in a scene and only negotiating at the moment, you are the ones that lead the direction.”   
The four men sat down with their waters and lemon, and Cas began again “I am looking for a Sub that can take direction, but is also a little bratty at times. My last sub was too compliant, and could not handle what I wanted. He also did not do well with punishment. I am pansexual, however I am always monogamous when I am in a relationship. I am not interested in playing with someone that is not going to show me the same respect. I enjoy tying my subs up. I do practice Shibari, and have found it to be enjoyable to both sides. I like the smell and feel of leather on my subs as well.”   
Ash stood up “I’m out man. Can’t do the leather. Peace.”   
Cas looked stunned for a minute, then Dean chuckled and spoke up “He’s a vegan. Not just the diet, but the lifestyle too. He doesn’t use anything that has been tested on animals or has any kind of animal product. No leather, no wool.”   
Cas nodded his understanding, thinking to himself His loss, but this guy that is speaking up for them is just my style. Muscular, tall and good god those eyes!   
Vic stood up as well “I’m not sure about the shibari thing. I don’t like being that restrained. I’d be willing to try it outside of a scene if you are willing to do that to see if I am OK.” Cas was thoughtful about that, and agreed to try it after negotiations were done, if Vic ended up being his sub for the night. Cas was hoping that wasn’t the way the evening would go.  
Dean looked up “Continue, man. You weeded out one of us already, so let’s hear the rest.”   
Cas continued “I don’t play with body fluids or body secretions. That being said, if you like being painted with seed, I have no objection to it. Do not ask me to do anything else. No blood.”  
Vic and Dean both agreed that was acceptable. Dean nodded to Cas and gave him a “go on” gesture.  
“If you can’t handle being a brat at times, then I truly and not interested. I have considered TPE once or twice, and would like to find someone that can do this for me. I don’t demand nor do I want total submission. If we do end up with a relationship, I want you to have a life outside of me. I want you to have hobbies, a job, spend time with your family. You will not shut everything out because of me, and I do expect to be included as a love interest at times. I want us to date, if we are able to come to that. I will be your only lover. I demand monogamy in my relations, as I give to you.”  
Vic finished his water “Can’t do it man. I have a wife and kids at home. I come here because I need to be whipped into submission at times, and my wife doesn’t do it hard enough. I need it to hurt, and there’s times when she can’t do that. I roll for her 90% of the time, but that 10% I need more. Thanks for the time, man.” Vic got up, patted Dean on the shoulder, and whispered “Be careful, dude.”  
Cas was once again stunned, but found himself quickly liking where things led with the three men – now reduced to the one he had his eye on originally.  
Dean’s mind was going 100 miles an hour as Cas got up to make the arrangements to have the playroom for the night at the bar. Dean and Cas agreed that the scene would not start until they both entered the room, so they could further negotiate if it was needed. When Cas returned with the key, he sat down with Dean again “Dean, I need to know that you are consenting to this 100%. I can not enter into a scene with you in good faith and clear conscience without knowing this.”  
Dean sat back, thighs wide to show his erection that had been building for the last 45 minutes “You have my full and explicit consent, Sir.”  
Cas’ eyes went wide, and he jumped from his chair, grabbed Dean’s hand, and kissed his new sub harshly. It was all teeth and tongue. Both men needed the heat and hardness desperately.   
“Upstairs, now. Room 5.” Cas growled. Dean shuddered. Room 5 was one of his favorites because of the silk sheets on the bed and the benches. This club really, really went all out for the clientele.   
Cas gasped as he opened the door to the playroom. The lighting was subdued, but bright enough that he and Den would be able to see what was happening at all times, unless one was blindfolded. He also noticed the sealed toys and single use lubes. Dean saw the puzzled look at the toys “They are sealed individually, and are sent home with the players. If you want to bring your own toys, you can. The club prefers to do things this way because then the toys are 100% sterile, and don’t have a risk of infection. I prefer it this way too, because I can take things that I really like home with me to use again.” Dean took off his shirt and pointed to the towels and the sink beside the tub. The bathroom of sorts was hidden behind a half wall “Those are for washing ourselves, and the tub can be used for after care too. It has jets. Everything is bleached after use, hence the white towels. There is a toilet that is hidden behind the door over there, with another sink and mirror. That door locks from the inside, and there is a panic button in that that alerts the manager. There is another panic button by the bed that is mobile. Same thing, alerts the manager to something happening that is not OK with the parties. Once it’s hit, the manager can get in with a master key, and police are usually not far behind.”  
Cas was impressed by the knowledge Dean had of the club operations “How do you know all of this, Dean? Do you come here often?”   
Dean laughed “Cheesy as that sounds, I actually do. My little brother is the tree of a bartender that your older brother has been after for weeks. Sammy plays hard to get, he’s been hurt severely in the past. He’s more Dom than anything, but he switches too. He likes your brother, but wants to see how far your brother is willing to take it before giving in. Sammy and I watch out for each other here. He tells me how things run so I can scene and be a sub safely, and I watch out for midgets that don’t take no for an answer.”  
Cas smiled “Shall we begin, pet?”  
Dean, shirtless and still hard, knelt on the floor, eyes down “Yes, Sir. I am ready”  
Cas stripped his jacket, shirt and tie, folding them beside Dean’s discarded clothes. Both men were just in their jeans, show and socks having been discarded earlier.   
“Pet, this is our first time together, so I will be asking for your input on some things. You will answer me with a yes or no Sir. You will also ask before making a clarification. I will not keep you from asking questions or making sure we are clear on things.” Dean nodded “Yes, Sir. May I ask a question?” Cas nodded “Very good, pet. You may ask.” Dean looked at the bare chest in front of him. He has been carved by gods from the perfect marble. He is fucking David incarnate… and has a much better dick. “Sir, will I need my safe word or will we be using the stoplights?”   
Cas was thoughtful in this, and was pleased that Dean asked “We will use safewords for tonight. Once we know each other better and I hope we do we can use the stoplights. What is your safeword? Mine is “righteous”.”  
Dean thought for a moment, going through his mind and thinking of what he could say that would be out of character enough to alert his potential new dom “My word will be Purgatory, Sir.”   
Cas nodded Righteous and purgatory, the second is a place that makes souls the first, and both depend on another. I like it. God, let this man be the answer I need.  
“Very well, pet. Let us begin. I want you nude, on the bed. Your hands above your head. Leave your legs relaxed. I will only tie your hands at this moment.” Cas took stock of the rope and the strips of silk that were hanging neatly in a closet beside the bed. Looking at Dean, Cas decided that rope would be too rough for the perfect skin that was presented to him Silk it is, then. That green would look so harmonious with his eyes, if I ever see them again tonight.   
With a wolfish grin, Cas took the green strips of silk, and tied Deans arms in their own nets, crossing the strands together when he reached the wrists. Both stirps bound, they were joined together and tied to the post in the middle of the headboard of the bed.   
Cas began a worshipful descent of Dean, starting with a heated, passionate and filthy kiss, nipping down to Dean’s jaw, and grinning slightly when he felt Dean swallow and try to thrust.   
Cas ran his hands down Dean’s sides, thumbs barely touching the nipples as he passed them, getting a gasp from Dean and a faint “Please, Sir”.   
Cas smiled as he kissed his way back up to Dean’s mouth “You will be rewarded, pet. Don’t cum until I tell you. Can you do that? Can you do everything I ask of you pet?”  
Dean nodded enthusiastically, panting “Yes, Sir. I am yours to do with as you please.”   
Those words went straight to Cas’ groin, and reminded him that he hadn’t gotten off in a few days thanks to the failure that was his previous sub. Sure, he had an orgasm, but it wasn’t fulfilling and felt routine, which is why he dismissed the man from his service. “Shh, my pet. You may make some sound, but you can’t open your mouth to call out. Don’t cum.”   
Cas resumed his journey back down Dean’s body, sucking a mark into Dean’s pecs, next the nipples. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s sides, stopping all touch when Dean would squirm. As Cas neared Dean’s leaking cock, he began to leave small slaps to the inside of Dean’s thighs. Most of the subs Cas had been with recently didn’t like the pain, but Cas watched as Dean’s head went back, and his breath picked up. He is in bliss. He likes the pain, and punishment will have to be creative. I need this man in my life. I need him not just as my sub, but in a full relationship. I need to thank my brothers when I see them tomorrow.  
Dean’s mind quit operating with the first slap to his thigh. His thought process ended with a “blue screen of death” upstairs, and Dean didn’t want to come back online yet Damn, this guy is hot, and knows what he’s doing. I need this. It’s going to kill me if he doesn’t want to continue after tonight.  
When Cas reached Dean’s cock, he took it in hand first, feeling how thick it was, thinking of how it would feel in his mouth, in his hands, inside of him when they did a power exchange. What it would feel like waking up every morning to this glorious man.   
Cas couldn’t wait any more. He took Dean in his mouth, and swallowed the man’s cock in one go. Dean shot up off of the bed as much as he could in his position, and bit the inside of his lips to not shout. Cas looked up, only the head in his mouth, and growled as he went back down to the root again. Dean stiffened, and thought of everything he could to bring himself back from the edge. Cas noticed this, and released Dean from his mouth.   
Dean felt his cock hit the cold air, and looked up to see Cas turning himself so that he could have Dean’s cock in his mouth, while Dean sucked Cas’ dick.   
Dean started slow, not wanting to strain his neck since his hands were not available. He moaned around Cas as Cas picked up the pace, and began to massage Dean’s scrotum.   
Cas felt his orgasm bearing down like a freight train “Dean, You can cum when you are ready. I am not going to make it much… Ahhhhh!” Cas exploded in Dean’s mouth, and Dean cried out as his own release hit like a hurricane.   
Both men were left shaking at the intensity, both a little irked that they went off so quick. The buildup was intense for them both, and as Cas untied Dean’s arms and massaged them, he asked about the one thing on his mind “Dean, be mine. Be mine in more ways than just this. I want to date you, wake up next to you. I think we are the perfect opposites of each other. Please, think about it. Say yes.”  
Dean looked at Cas in his haze, and pulled the man close once his arms were free “You read my mind, Sir. Please, what does your pet need to do when we wake up?”


End file.
